Mari's Birthday
by AnimalLovingWriter
Summary: It's Mari's birthday and they're at her birthday party. Everything starts out fine, but doesn't go as planned. MarixJowee MarixWilfre Rated: T for a song (that I edited) but still is a little questionable, and for use/talk of alcohol.


**I came up with birth dates for some of the Drawn To Life characters and made a music video then wrote a story based on that music video.**

* * *

The townspeople were chatting as they gathered around the stage area. Raposa kept coming up to Mari and congratulating her on her seventeenth birthday. She just kept smiling and saying thank you numerous times.

Just then, shadow-covered Wilfre came walking up, along with his minions: shadow people and bakis. The minions were carrying beverages and some snacks. Some of which that did not look appealing. Some raposa scoffed at Wilfre as he walked by and his minions sort of tossed the food and drinks onto the many tables set out for the birthday party.

As soon as Circi spotted Wilfre she basically glided over. Her eyes were big and it almost looked like stars were dancing in them as she stood inches behind Wilfre. Wilfre was focused on looking at the other food that was already there, and he grimaced seeing that nobody brought anything good. Then again, there wasn't much to eat in this world, especially when the only thing they use to make other types of food is banya.

_Maybe I should have drawn better food when I had The Book of Life… _Wilfre sighed, regretting what he didn't do. He turned around to see Circi's face right in front of him.

"OH rapo!" Wilfre shouted as he nearly fell back onto the table, "Circi, what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi!" Circi said perkily, with a huge grin spread across her face.

Wilfre lifted his head and smiled in disbelief, "Okay… hi…" Then he began walking away, but he heard Circi's footsteps over the chatting and laughing of the crowd that surrounded them.

Wilfre tried to ignore Circi as he walked up to Mari, who was talking to Jowee, "Hey, happy birthday Mari!"

"Hi Wilfre." Mari tried to smile, but it came out looking annoyed. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know…" Wilfre said, right as Circi slid beside him, he then sighed, still pretending that Circi wasn't there. "Apparently… those four raposa that I created, you remember them, well, they don't like you, so they refused to come join the party. They called you a self-centered-baki-head and stormed off to kill something…" Wilfre paused, Don't ask…"

Mari stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "O-kay…?"

They stood in awkward silence for a minute until Jowee spoke up, "Well it looks like your baki friends are getting acquainted with the other raposa…" Jowee pointed, somewhere behind Wilfre.

Wilfre turned around to see a baki steal a beaded bracelet from a raposa woman, and she chased after him as the baki ran away, laughing.

"Hey!" Wilfre shouted, then ran after the baki, "Tootles! I told you to behave yourself!"

Mari, Jowee, and Circi stared at Wilfre and the rapo lady, chasing the baki. Mari then shook her head.

Circi sighed dreamily, "Oh, isn't he wonderful…"

Mari rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah. He's great…" she said sarcastically.

"I better go catch up to him before he gets lost!" Circi giggled and then began chasing after Wilfre.

Mari shook her head again, "I don't understand her…"

"Yeah…" Jowee squinted his eyes, then faced Mari, "So how's this birthday going? So far it's good right? I hope there's enough food you like… Oh, that reminds me…" Jowee's eyes then widened, "I'll be right!" He then took off running, remembering that he left Mari's present at home.

Mari turned and watched him bound away, "Um… okay…"

"Can I have everyone's attention, please." Navy J said from on stage. Everyone slowly turned to face him, and fell silent. "Thank you. Well, today is, as you know, a very special day… It's Mayor Mari's birthday! So if you haven't said happy birthday yet, then do it. And if you don't know it's Mari's birthday, then, you. Are. Stupid." Navy J nodded his head, suggesting that that was true, and the crowd just murmured. "Anyway, it's time to sing her a special birthday song, that I didn't write, anditwould'vebeenbetterifIwroteit… So… Hhhhhhappy birthday…"

Then the crowd joined in on the singing, "…to you… Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Mari… Happy birthday to you!" the crowd finished then began cheering and whooping. Some of them began hugging Mari, and she grinned as Navy J waved at her to come up on stage. Mari quickly walked to the center of the stage and the raposa whistled and cheered some more.

"Thank you, thank you." Mari smiled, and the crowd silenced, "I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight. It really means a lot. And I'm really glad to be your mayor, and I hope the best for everyone. And don't be afraid of the food and beverages, they're not as bad as they look. Oh, and I'd like to thank Chef Cookie for baking all those cakes…" Mari motioned to a table full of cakes, "…and most of the food… And I hope you enjoy the party. Thank you." Mari then walked off stage.

"Isn't that sweet…" Navy J smiled, watching Mari walk away, then he immediately turned back to the crowd. "Now, listen to some beautiful, original music…" Navy J smirked, turned around quickly, then back again and instruments started playing immediately and he began singing.

The crowd was dancing as Mari made her way back behind the gathering of raposa, just as Jowee came running up. He panted and held out a little golden box, that was tied with a pink bow, to Mari.

"Oooo," Mari looked amused, "What's this?" she grabbed the box from the panting raposa.

Jowee laid a hand on his chest as he was bended over, then he held up his other hand, signaling her to wait. He gasped and panted a little while longer, then finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" Mari looked at him with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Jowee stood up straight, "Okay, you can open it now." he smiled.

Mari grinned a little and giggled, "Alright… Just don't drop dead on me, okay? It's my birthday." Mari began opening the little box.

When she opened it, her eyes grew wide with delight and she beamed with joy. She pulled out a little silver bracelet that had little heart charms dangling from it, and some more little letter charms in order, spelling her name: Mari. She looked at Jowee then at the bracelet, then quickly put it on and eyed it with a smile.

"Oh Jowee!" she hugged him, "Oh Jowee, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Jowee chuckled.

"I don't like it… I LOVE it!" Mari pulled away from the hug, "This is the best present, well, besides the flower, that I've ever gotten!"

"You deserve the very best."

"Thank you Jowee," she hugged him again, then backed away again.

Jowee nodded, then they stood there a few seconds as Jowee built up some courage, "Would… would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to…"

Mari and Jowee walked to the center of the crowd, closer to the music, then Mari put her hands in Jowee's and they started dancing.

Wilfre leaned against the refreshment table, chewing on a bite of cake with a plate in his hand, watching the dancing raposa. He chewed the bite slowly, tasting it, then he made a disgusted face. Then he spit the pre-chewed cake onto the ground.

He gagged, making a face, "That tastes like… I don't wanna even wanna know…"

Wilfre stared at the piece of cake that was sitting on his plate, and just let the plate slip out of his hand and hit the ground. Then he started observing the crowd and the singing Navy J, along with backup singers that stared dreamily at the main singer, that frankly, didn't sing very good.

_Strange… Circi isn't around anywhere… _Wilfre thought, then looked around suspiciously. But failed to spot her. He eyed the beverages that his minions had brought and walked over to them. Peering down at them, he started day-dreaming about what he would do tomorrow, then absent-mindedly picked a random drink up and began taking sips of it. He turned to face the stage again and just stood there watching.

When Navy J finished singing, about, five songs he told everyone that he needed a rest and said if anyone wanted to sing on stage that they were allowed. So different raposa kept coming up and singing various songs for a while. Meanwhile, Mari and Jowee had resided at a table, chatting. Isaac and his wife were arguing about something as Cindi quietly slipped away and was annoying random raposa with her taunts and poking. And little Heather sat quietly in the corner, eyes wide, suspiciously eyeballing everyone.

Chef Cookie walked towards the tables, checking on the food, making sure everything was spick-and-span and in place. When he noticed a plate with a piece of cake, carelessly tossed on the ground. A piece of cake wasted. A piece of the cake he had worked so diligently on. In ruin. Lost.

Chef Cookie just stared for a matter of seconds, the sadness burning into anger. He lifted his head and peered around at everyone close by.

"Who did zis?! What horrible rapo could do zsuch a zing?!" he ran up to others around the table, "Was it you? Or you?" he asked angrily, and they just answered with a shake of their heads, "Who did zis?!"

"That was me…" Wilfre answered woozily, from afar. "I did… that…" he pointed into the air, somewhere in the crowd.

Chef Cookie looked the direction that Wilfre was pointing, then back at Wilfre, and then he furiously stomped over to him. "You tossed zis masterpiece aside, like some, like some, petty snack? Like an insignificant piece of garbage?" he then glanced down at the bottle Wilfre was holding in his hand. "What is zat?"

Wilfre held it back behind himself, "It's mine."

"Let me see it." Chef Cookie tried to get it from Wilfre, but then noticed other bottles that were the same, but empty, sitting on the table. He grabbed one and read it. "Did you drink all these? No wonder you smell revolting. You are drunk, no wonder you zo carelessly tossed a work of art away…"

"That cake tasted like cardboard." Wilfre stated simply.

"Ugh!" Chef Cookie cried, then he turned to another rapo standing by, "You there! Doez my magnificent cake taste like, zis cardboard?!" The rapo nodded slowly, then shrugged, as to say sorry. Chef Cookie looked back at the cakes, then at Wilfre. "It iz true," he cracked, tearing up, "It taste like… cardboard…" then he began bawling and ran through the crowd. The crowd parted ways for the crying chef to leave.

Wilfre chuckled a little, and stared in the air, seeing the world spinning.

As Mari and Jowee sat together chatting, Heather came running up and jump into a seat next to Jowee.

"Hey there Heather." Jowee greeted the girl.

"Wapo, CrazyBarksisguardinghisrock!" she said seriously, nodding her head after she said it.

"Yes, he almost always does." Mari told her.

"HappybirthdayMari!" Heather exclaimed as she stood up on her chair.

"Thank you Heather." Mari smiled, then opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hello? Can I have everyone's attention please…" Wilfre said, from on stage, he then staggered and nearly fell over. Then he regained his balance and confidence. "I just wanted to say… Mari is a beautiful raposa. Give her lots of hugs."

The crowd stood silent but began whispering to each other, and Mari just made a face, showing how freaked out she was.

"And, this song is dedicated to her…" Wilfre closed his eyes and looked down, "My very first love…" He then cleared his throat, "Hit it!"

Wilfre started singing the moment the music started playing. Singing about his first kiss with Mari. Mari just sat in shock.

"My first kiss went a little like this…" then he kissed the air, "and twist…" then he kissed the air twice, "and twist…"

Just then Circi ran up on stage, and began singing just like it was a planned musical, "Well my first kiss went a little like this…" then she kissed Wilfre and pulled back, "and twist…" then kissed him twice more, "and twist…"

Wilfre cringed and pushed her off the stage, then shook, and tried to keep his balance. All the while he was seeing himself singing in a colorful world that was spinning and moving quickly by.

"I said, no more teachers and no more books. I gotta kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looked… Lips like licorice candy. Excuse me miss!" Wilfre said as he pushed some other lady off the stage, then he resumed singing. "In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I've got you on my lips. I've got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it…"

The colorful world was illuminating in his mind, spinning, and whirling as he sang and danced.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo…" Wilfre trailed off.

Mari shot straight up out of her seat and began singing, with an angry, disgusted look on her face, "Well, my first kiss went a little like thi-" Jowee pulled her down, and tried to console her.

"I said, no more sailors and no more soldiers, with your name in a heart tattooed up on the shoulders. Your kiss is like licorice candy… In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I've got you on my lips. I've got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in you hair, baby this is it… She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo…" Wilfre then started singing slower, "My first kiss went a little like this…" he kissed the air, "and twist…" he kissed the air twice, "and twist…"

Mari, in her rage, grabbed Jowee's hand and ran up onto the stage and began singing, "Well, my first kiss went a little like this…" she kissed Jowee, imagining the first time she had kissed anyone, and that was Jowee, on the secret beach, "and twist…" then she kissed Jowee twice, "and twist…"

"Yeah! She won't ever get e-" Wilfre sang.

"-nough!" two bakis had joined in along with Wilfre's singing.

"Once she gets a little-"

"Touch!"

"If I had it-"

"My way!"

"You know that I'd make her-"

"Say!"

Then Wilfre did a techno 'Ooooo'-ing sound and faded out.

"She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo… Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo…" Wilfre's head was constantly spinning and imagining Mari singing and dancing, "She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say…" then Wilfre stopped singing and the music ended.

"You baki head!" Mari shouted at Wilfre.

"I love you!" Wilfre gazed at her.

"I HATE YOU! STUPID BAKI HEAD!" Mari retorted, yelling angrily.

Then Wilfre passed out on the stage, and they just left him there the rest of the night.

Circi and the other girl that Wilfre pushed off the stage were fine. Circi, was still in love with Wilfre, who basically almost murdered her, because the stage is quite tall. Mari went home feeling extremely angry and embarrassed and annoyed. And Jowee just kept replaying the kisses that Mari gave him over and over again in his mind.

The party was over.

* * *

**So that was Mari's crazy birthday party... Here's the link to the animated music video I made of Wilfre singing from this story - ** watch?v=O3qrgTb7jlY


End file.
